


Sweeter than Syrup

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Domestic Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post Timeskip, Sleepy Sex, Smut, this is sappy with a capital 'S'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: This is a Bday fic for Akaashi featuring very fluffy, domestic, post-timeskip KuroAka. It also features a very sleepy Akaashi, his dorky fiance, and some kitchen sex.-------Fidgeting against the counter, Akaashi reached over to grab his mug, taking a quick sip. Kuroo came jogging back just in time to see Akaashi staring down into his coffee with sleepy eyes, “It’s cold now…”Warm fingers wrapped around his own, gently taking the mug from his hand to set it aside again, “I’ll make you a fresh cup pretty soon, ‘Ji. Or, y’know, we can just have a post-sex nap with some grade-A birthday cuddles.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Sweeter than Syrup

Kuroo yawned, stretching his arms overhead, not sure if the pop he heard was from their old hardwood floor or his back. He ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it out of his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen. 

He was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his fiance, busy carefully making coffee at their kitchen counter.

Akaashi had nothing on but one of Kuroo’s old Nekoma t-shirts, his sleep ruffled hair reminding Kuroo fondly of the way he’d worn it in high school. Kuroo couldn’t help but smile to himself, remembering the first time he’d ever kissed his fiance, right outside the Nekoma gym during a training camp. It had been simultaneously the most terrifying and most exciting moment of Kuroo’s young life.

And damn if he wasn’t grateful to his younger self for finally finding enough confidence to confess to Akaashi, because now he was here. Looking at his fiance bathed in early morning light in _their_ home.

“Well, if it isn’t the birthday boy.” Kuroo shuffled over the rest way, finally wrapping his arms around Akaashi from behind and immediately beginning to sing ‘happy birthday’ off-key, using his hold on Akaashi to force his fiance to sway to the tune with him. Akaashi laughed along, almost spilling coffee grinds more than once as he continued to try and get breakfast going. Kuroo wrapped up the song with a flourish of horribly attempted falsetto, ending with a kiss to his fiance’s cheek. “You came to bed late.”

“Mmm, the publishing house insisted that getting _Rezaboi’s_ pages edited for next month was critically important.”

“...isn’t that the manga about the kid who shoots laser beams from his eyes?”

Akaashi sighed, adjusting his glasses, “Yes.”

Kuroo laughed loudly, squeezing his fiance tight, “Can’t imagine people are clamoring to read that one…”

“They’re not. My bosses are just being difficult.”

“Want me to beat ‘em up?”

“You’ll just snark them to death and then I’ll have to deal with my bosses’ bosses.”

“Damn, guess I’ll just have to settle for being annoyingly affectionate and supportive to help you cope.” Kuroo pressed his face into Akaashi’s neck, nuzzling his nose against his fiance’s skin and lightly tickling his sides in order to make Akaashi squirm and giggle softly. He placed a soft kiss on his finance’s neck, a familiarly sweet smell hitting his nose as he lifted his head. “Is that why you’re making stress pancakes?”

“They’re not stress pancakes. They’re birthday pancakes.” Kuroo made an unconvinced noise, his fiance sighing in reply, “Okay. Maybe they’re both…”

“You know what I think?” Kuroo reached out to take the coffee mug out of Akaashi’s hand, setting it on the counter. His hands found Akaashi’s hips, Kuroo turning his fiance to face him. “I think after such a stressful night, you deserve an extra good start to your birthday.” Akaashi looked up at him, Kuroo just now realizing how tired his fiance still was. Akaashi’s eyes still had a post-sleep glaze, his lids heavy in a way they only ever were either first thing in the morning or when Akaashi was feeling _exceptionally_ good.

“That’s why I added chocolate chips to the pancakes.” Akaashi’s statement was matter-of-fact, punctuated by him reaching up to rub at his eyes behind his glasses. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh, the affectionate warmth in his chest spreading throughout his body. 

“Okay, well...can I at least _try_ to beat the pancakes for ‘best birthday morning treat’?”

Akaashi nodded, his eyebrows rising when he felt his back hit the edge of the counter, “Sly cat…”

Kuroo grinned, leaning in to kiss Akaashi, his hands going straight to his fiance’s ass so he could hoist him up and set him on the counter. He pulled his ass right to the edge of the countertop, his mouth trailing down Akaashi’s neck as his hands started working to slide his finance’s briefs off. 

“A little help?” 

Kuroo lifted his head, wiggling his brows at Akaashi, leaving his fiance blushing and mumbling, “Your libido is ridiculous.” Akaashi set his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, steadying himself so he could lift one hip, and then the other, hissing quietly when his bare skin came in contact with the cold countertop.

“Hey, you’re the one standing in the kitchen in nothing but my shirt and the cutest mop of bed-head ever, so...s’your own fault, ‘Ji.”

“I had briefs on, too. Until _someone_ and his morning wood came along.” Kuroo’s head tilted back as he laughed loudly, but it ended abruptly in a low moan when Akaashi pressed an open palm to the bulge in his sweatpants.

“You’re gonna k-kill me someday, ‘Ji…”

Akaashi smiled at him sweetly, leaning in to capture Kuroo’s lips in a soft kiss, curling his arms around his fiance’s neck to pull their bodies flush. His body began to relax for what felt like the first time all week, Akaashi sighing in relief into their kiss as it grew more heated. Just when his brain was edging towards a pleasant haze, Kuroo pulled back, leaving Akaashi pouting.

Kuroo laughed, pecking his fiance’s pouty lips, “Trust me, okay birthday boy? I’m gonna make you forget all about your long week.”

Akaashi blinked, unsure how it was that Kuroo could always read him so well. He liked it, though.

There was no hiding from Kuroo. No hiding his stress or worries, his wants or his needs. Kuroo always knew and he was always right there, ready to do anything for Akaashi.

It made Akaashi’s heart ache from fondness, knowing that Kuroo loved him so completely.

Akaashi ran a hand over Kuroo’s cheek, Kuroo turning his face just in time to press a kiss to the gold engagement band on Akaashi’s ring finger.

Kuroo moved his hands to the undersides of Akaashi’s thighs, dropping to his knees at the same time, draping Akaashi’s legs over his shoulders. He scootched as close to the counter as he could get, pulling Akaashi forward a few more centimeters as he pressed a kiss to the inside of his fiance’s thigh. “See, there’re good uses for my stupidly long torso.”

All Akaashi could manage in return was a broken noise, his brain short-circuiting at the combined effect of hot lips trailing up his thighs and the sight of seeing his handsome fiance between his legs. Kuroo gave him no time to catch his breath, diving right in to spread Akaashi open, licking a hot stripe over his hole.

Akaashi keened, his back arching involuntarily, causing his head to knock back against the overhead cabinets.

Kuroo’s head popped up from between Akaashi’s legs right away, “Babe?”

“M’fine, I’m fine,” Akaashi reached up to rub at the back of his head as he looked down at Kuroo, his eyes pleading, “just...don’t stop?”

He didn’t have to ask twice; Akaashi blushing hard as he watched his fiance lick his lips with a wicked glint in his eyes before ducking down again to start rimming him again right away. 

Akaashi closed his eyes, losing himself to the warm, intimate sensation of Kuroo working him open with his tongue. It was exactly what he needed to let go, his mind going fuzzy, all the usual noise blocked out; his usually perfect posture abandoned as he let his body relax, slouching back against the counter. He was panting softly, quiet whines occasionally floating over his lips as Kuroo unraveled him. When he felt Kuroo work a finger in alongside his tongue, Akaashi moaned loudly, back arching again. “T-Tetsu…”

Kuroo knew that tone, knew exactly what it meant; Akaashi needed more. 

Kuroo pulled his mouth away, still working his finger inside his fiance, “Where’s the kitchen lube?”

_Kitchen lube_

Akaashi groaned, scrunching up his nose, “I put it back in the bedroom where it _belongs_ .”

“Pancake syrup?”

“ _Tetsurouuuuuu_ …”

“Okay, okay, I get it, I’m killin’ your vibe. I gotta go get the lube if you want more though, ‘Ji.” Akaashi whined slightly, Kuroo having to hold back a laugh at the sulky expression on his fiance’s face.

“Why am I marrying you if you can’t plan ahead better than this?”

“Well I hear I’m just _brimming_ with charisma. And that my dick isn’t half bad either.”

Akaashi huffed.

“Okay, are you gonna throw your ring at me if I go get the lube or…? Because I can take care of you without it, you know I’m good with my mo-”

“ _No._ ”

Kuroo hummed, “Roger. Birthday boy wants the full package.” He leaned in to kiss Akaashi, swallowing his fiance’s moan as he finally withdrew his finger, then quickly pecking the tip of Akaashi’s nose before jogging out of the kitchen, “Don’t move a muscle!”

Fidgeting against the counter, Akaashi reached over to grab his mug, taking a quick sip. Kuroo came jogging back just in time to see Akaashi staring down into his coffee with sleepy eyes, “It’s cold now…”

Warm fingers wrapped around his own, gently taking the mug from his hand to set it aside again, “I’ll make you a fresh cup pretty soon, ‘Ji. Or, y’know, we can just have a post-sex nap with some grade-A birthday cuddles.”

Akaashi wound his arms around Kuroo’s neck again, pulling his tall fiance between his legs. He set his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, pressing his face against Kuroo’s neck as he tried to stifle a yawn, “Mmm, haven’t even...had sex yet.”

Warm laughter filled the kitchen, Kuroo humming against Akaashi’s temple as he held him, “You really are extra sleepy this mornin’, huh? Too sleepy for sex?”

“Never, I want the birthday treat I was promised.” Akaashi smiled against his fiance’s neck as his body was rocked with the force of Kuroo’s laughter.

“Fair enough. You know I’m not the kind of man to go back on his promises anyway.” 

“O- _oh…_ ” Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat at the sensation of two of Kuroo’s well-lubed fingers pressed into him slowly, “Y-you really are sneaky…”

“Mmm,” Kuroo grinned, nosing at Akaashi’s cheek so he’d lift his head, allowing him to plant a firm kiss on his fiance’s lips, “You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

“Hmm, no, love you h-how you are…”

“Love you, too, ‘Ji…” As if to prove his point, Kuroo crooked his fingers inside of Akaashi, years of practice allowing him to instantly find the place that left his fiance gasping, thighs beginning to shake, “Love you somuch.”

Tender hands came to Kuroo’s cheeks, “Then keep showing me.” Akaashi guided him into another languid kiss, reveling in the pleased hums of his fiance and the way Kuroo’s free hand lovingly held his hip as he stretched Akaashi open with his other hand.

Kuroo’s tongue slid over Akaashi’s bottom lip, into his waiting mouth, Kuroo focusing to match the rhythm of their kiss with the well-practiced movements of his fingers. Kuroo knew every trick by this point in their relationship; every minute way to pull Akaashi apart at the seams.

And his years of practice seemed to be _more_ than paying off, Akaashi’s breaking their kiss as his head tilted back in a drawn-out moan. White flashed behind his drowsy eyes and his hips jolted in Kuroo’s hold as he felt a warmth building in his core. He didn’t want to get there just yet, though. Not without his fiance.

“T-testu, enough.”

Kuroo hummed, gently withdrawing his hands from Akaashi. Akaashi took the opportunity to try and catch his breath as he watched Kuroo push his sweatpants down, letting them pool around his ankles. 

No boxers. 

This was no surprise after nearly eight years together, but Akaashi could recall when his 19-year-old self had first discovered his boyfriend went commando nearly all the time, save during volleyball. He had been mildly scandalized at the time, and the habit had left Akaashi embarrassed on Kuroo’s behalf more times than he could count over the years.

But he had to admit it had its benefits.

Akaashi squirmed against the counter as he watched Kuroo stroke himself a couple of times before bringing a foil packet to his lips, gently ripping it open with his teeth.

“That’s a rare choice for you.”

Kuroo laughed as he rolled the condom on, “Well yeah, it’s never my first choice, but you,” He scooted forward again, setting one hand on Akaashi’s hip as he used his other hand to line himself up with Akaashi’s entrance, “are very obviously still tired, so-” Kuroo cut himself off with a groan as he started to push in, “wanted to keep it mess-free so I can get you...right to those cuddles.”

“My heroo- _oooh_ …” Akaashi’s head rolled forward onto Kuroo’s shoulder when they were finally fully connected at the hips, the arms he had draped over Kuroo’s shoulders tightening their hold as Kuroo started to slowly rock into him. 

Akaashi whimpered, Kuroo affectionately peppering his temple with kisses as he continued to roll his hips slowly, “Feeling good, babe…?” Akaashi refused to lift his head, simply nodding in affirmation against Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo let his hands wander up from Akaashi’s hips, rubbing up and down his sides as he kept a steady pace, the kisses he was pressing to his fiance’s face and head never once stopping. His touches pulled stuttered gasps and whines from Akaashi, Kuroo able to tell Akaashi was ready for more by the breathiness of his voice. He angled his hips, beginning to thrust harder, Akaashi crying out instantly. 

His fingers dug into the fabric of Kuroo’s well-worn t-shirt, Akaashi trying to find enough purchase to rock his hips in time with Kuroo’s thrusts. Kuroo’s large palms came down to Akaashi’s hips, halting his movements. Kuroo pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s ear, “Let me take care of you, babe. I’ll get you there, promise…just relax. Let go, ‘Ji…”

Easier said than done, Kuroo knew. 

Akaashi was on all the time. It had taken a lot of trial and error before Kuroo had learned how to get Akaashi to really and truly relax. And learning to get him to let go, to feel and experience things freely in bed had been an entirely different beast.

Sometimes Akaashi still needed reminding that he didn’t have to put up any front, be some perfectly pulled together version of himself; not with Kuroo.

With Kuroo he could be himself, unfiltered and unabashed because Kuroo loved every part of him. Kuroo loved every bad habit and imperfection, he loved _all_ of Akaashi, and he loved him without restraint. 

And that was what allowed Akaashi to let go of his own restraints.

Akaashi’s hips stilled as he clung to Kuroo, sighing against Kuroo’s skin.

Kuroo kissed his ear again, picking up the pace of his thrusts as he held Akaashi’s hips firmly in place, “Stop thinking, ‘Ji...c’mon, just feel me, babe…” Akaashi whimpered softly, the low tone of Kuroo’s voice making the heat in his belly grow, “You know how you feel? Fucking _incredible_. Always perfect...so, _so_ perfect for me, ‘Ji…”

“A- _ah_!” Akaashi threw his head back again, luckily avoiding the cabinets this time. His back began to slowly arch, his hands moving to grip Kuroo’s shoulders.

One look at Akaashi’s pinched expression, the way he was biting his bottom lip, gave Kuroo all the information he needed, “You’re close, aren’t you babe?” Kuroo picked up his pace yet again, fingers digging into the skin of Akaashi’s hips. He had to grit teeth, fighting to stave off his own release. “C’mon ‘Ji, come for me, babe. Let go... _now_.”

A cry ripped from Akaashi’s throat as he came all over Kuroo’s old t-shirt, thighs shaking around Kuroo’s hips. It did Kuroo in instantly. He came with a low groan, setting his forehead against Akaashi’s, bumping their noses as they both tried to catch their breath.

Kuroo grinned lazily, “See? Told ya I’d beat the pancakes.”

Akaashi smiled at him fondly, tired eyes crinkling at the edges, “You, Kuroo Tetsurou, might have an awful sense of humor…but you’re also sweeter than any chocolate chip pancake could ever be...so I guess I’ll let it slide.”

“Hey, I’m the one whos supposed to be sayin’ cheesy stuff, it’s your birthday…” Kuroo kissed Akaashi gently, “Mmm, my favorite kind of sugar.” Akaashi laughed into their kiss, “Love you, Keiji. Happy Birthday.” 

Akaashi gave Kuroo a sleepy smile, followed instantly by a yawn, “Love you, too. Think’m...ready for that nap now…”

“Anything for the birthday boy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter @jenna_what


End file.
